


Accidentally

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Ffghh, Incest, Lesbian, Lesbianism, Molestation, Pedophilia, author does not condone, dub con, extreme under age, sister/sister relationship, why even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monika’s job is taking a toll on her and she can’t help but find release in the form of her seven year old sister.





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work is PURELY fiction and is undoubtedly romanticized. Monika is doing something atrocious and will get her dues in later chapters

She was tired, she was annoyed and she was horny as fuck. 

Monika tried to cuddle into her sheets, tried to ignore the heavy bustle from the streets below, a cacophony if angry drivers. But the cotton rubbing against her face did little to soothe her. 

She was twenty five. She was single. She was working a dead beat job as a secretary. Which was really code for ‘letting your boss treat you as a slave for everything except explicit sex.’ 

Her fingers slipped down towards her pajama bottoms, into her underwear. She didn’t do this. She didn’t like doing this but god her back ached, her head hurt, her face was still red from the embarrassment of her daily career ritual of ‘can you please stop staring at my ass, mister Vargas? :)’ and she needed release. 

The sound of the door opening was heard and she internally screamed. No. No no no. 

“Monika?” her sisters voice, childish and bell like, was nails on chalkboard to her ears. She felt the bed shift. Marie was climbing on. 

Monika fought the urge to kick her out of bed. They only had each other now; their past was a long list of parental abuse until monika had stood up, taken Marie by the hand and had walked out. 

Marie had, apparently, decided to take her pajamas off for the night. 

“It felt too hot,” she said simply, by way of explanation. She didn’t explain why she was here and Marie already knew. Bad dreams were a bitch. 

“Of course,” monika’s voice was a dead pan, trying not to tense as Marie cuddled up to her. 

There was an itch at the bottom of her stomach, she underwear a little damp. She needed release for fuck’s sake. Throwing morality to the wind, she continued to stroke herself. In the presence of her seven year old sister. She could do this, she could do this, she didn’t need to make facial expressions or give herself up; she could-

“What’re you doing?” Marie’s head titled in curiosity, gazing at the constant movement of her arm. Monika stood still, fear gripping her heart, a redundant beat. Fuck, why was she acting like this she didn’t need to feel afraid of a kid- 

Marie’s tiny fingers found the crotch area of her pajama bottoms. She stroked it through the fabric, complaining, “it’s all sticky.”

That feeling. However slight. Was the most physical contact monika had had in years. 

She shuddered in want. 

Fuck she needed it bad. 

“Do you want to see?” Monika didn’t know what her mind was saying but in a moment her pants were off. She took marie’s wrist (it was so small, so pure, she couldn’t-) and pressed it against her underwear, “it makes me feel good. Do you want to make me feel good?”

Monika wanted to tremble. Her muscles tensed. Marie’s hand was right there it was so close. 

Marie gazed up at her in confusion, leaning in to peck her, “of course.” The peck was “accidentally” misguided however, landing on her lips instead of cheek. 

Marie’s lips were like pillows in their softness and passivity and Monika couldn’t help but lean in to it, pressing her tongue into that wet, inexperienced cavern of a mouth. 

A startled gasp and Marie attempted to pull back, “Sisi, I don’t likeee thissss.”

But Monika couldn’t let that happen. She held onto Marie steadfast, kissing her again and again. 

Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck. 

Marie stumbled backwards when Monika released her, dazed but not angry, “did I make you feel good?”

“Very good-“

“Of course I did, I’m awesome.”

“So awesome,” Monika tried to not let the sarcasm be noticeable, pulling her underwear off in a skilled swipe. 

The air against her made her feel even more wet. 

“You know what would make me feel even better,” Monika leaned back, spreading her legs. From this view she could see her sister, messy blonde hair, Pokémon nightie but oh god her lips were bruised and her face was flushing deliciously. Monika forgot about morals, “if you licked me right here. Like an ice cream.”

Marie looked unsure, “that doesn’t look very tasty-“

Before she could back away, monika grabbed the top of her head, gently pulling her down, “it is, it is, don’t worry.”

Then without warning, shoved her towards it. Monika gasped as she felt Marie’s face pressed up against her sensitive bundles. She pulled marie’s hair, “start licking, slut. “

And Marie did. Slowly. Slowly. And oh god monika could feel her juices leaving her, her legs twitching at the delicate pink tongue that cautiously licked. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

Monika shoved Marie onto her back and climbed on top, pressing her vagina into Marie’s poor face with reckless abandon, “More!” 

To be continued...


End file.
